1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a compact, lightweight, and bright projector into which a screen is integrated is proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-5-40301 (Patent Document 1). An image information enlarging display device described in Patent Document 1 is composed of a body-side container which accommodates an image information enlarging display unit having a projection unit, and a lid having a transmissive screen. This configuration allows an image projected from the projection unit to be enlarged and displayed onto the transmissive screen.
However, in the image information enlarging display device described in Patent Document 1, since the screen is provided on the side of the lid, the size of the screen will be determined depending on the size of a projector body. Thus, if the projector body is made compact, the size of the screen will also become small. Therefore, there is a problem in that a need to view an image on a large screen cannot be met.